


War and Peace

by MarvelMaster616



Category: Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Wonder Woman - Fandom, Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After becoming the God of War, Diana finds herself conflicted and tense. So she searches for peace in the arms of her lover, Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War and Peace

** War and Peace **

* * *

**AN: This takes place after Wonder Woman defeated the First Born and became the new God of War.**

**_‘This means character thoughts’_ **

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Superman, Wonder Woman, or the Justice League. They are the property of DC Comics and Warner Brothers. Please don’t sue.**

**I encourage everyone to take the time to review the story and provide feedback. Send me your comments via email at** [**marvelmaster616@hotmail.com**](mailto:marvelmaster616@hotmail.com) **or post a review on the fanfiction website. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

* * *

**London – Diana’s Apartment**

_'So much blood…so much violence…so much hate. It’s endless…boundless…a self-perpetuating cycle that cannot be stopped. And now I am its god.’_

It was a title that had many connotations. Some were astonishing. Others were disturbing. All were overwhelming, even to strongest of spirits. Few could hope to comprehend, let alone achieve, such a title. Diana never sought it, nor did she attempt to comprehend it. But in her endless struggle to protect the innocent and preserve justice, the title of God of War found her.

The First Born was defeated. The Amazons were free. Zola and her son, Zeke, were safe. The battle was over. She had emerged victorious. She should’ve rejoiced like any Amazon. However, Diana was not just any Amazon. She was the daughter of Hippolyta, queen of the Amazons, and Zeus, the king of Olympus. And now she was also the God of War. She was the embodiment of the hate, rage, and bloodlust that had fueled every war since the dawn of time. Such a role filled her with so much power. It also filled her with so many conflicting feelings.

_‘So much war…so much violence…and I’m supposed to impose some kind of order. But how?’_

This question had been plaguing her since she returned to London. For the past half-hour, she had been standing in her shower, letting the hot water cascade down her naked body. She didn’t try washing herself with any soap or shampoo. She just stood under the water as though it would wash away these feelings, but it didn’t. This power and these feelings remained, etched on her immortal soul.

Eventually, she gave up trying to wash them off. The proud Amazon warrior let out restless sigh and turned off the water. She then opened her shower door, reached for a towel, and wrapped it around her naked body. She tried to take deep, calming breaths as she dried herself off. She grabbed another towel and began drying her hair. She also used her hand to wipe away the fog that had built up on the mirror. But when she saw he reflection, she didn’t just see Diana, the heroine the world knew as Wonder Woman and the proud princess of Themyscira.

For a moment, she saw her younger self. She saw the ambitious young Amazon whose spirit and heart her mother nurtured. That young woman was so pure and strong. But a moment later, she saw someone else. She saw an older, darker version of herself. In the mirror, she saw images of endless battlefields adorned with bloody bodies. Those images surrounded a dark and powerful woman who oversaw them all, but whose spirit was no longer pure. The contrast struck her in ways no god or mortal ever could.

_‘This isn’t what I wanted to become. I never aspired to be the God of War. I only ever wanted to be the best Amazons I could be – an embodiment of everything my sisters stood for. I wanted this, even though my sisters looked down on me and called me names like Clay. But everything I strived to be – it was only ever half-true.’_

Diana remained fixated on her reflection. She no longer saw her younger self and the woman she became. She also saw behind her the shadows of the Amazons’ dark secrets. These secrets and the pain they brought left her more alone than she ever expected to be.

_‘My mother lied to me. My sisters lied to me. I was never born of clay. I was the product of an adulterous affair. And the Amazons sword duty to protect the innocent – that too was a lie. All the men they killed after lying with them – the way they cast off their sons – there’s no honor in that.’_

She finally closed her eyes, feeling a slight tear form. Diana hugged her shoulders and bowed her head solemnly. All these secrets didn’t just hurt her. They undermined the very principles she championed. She thought she would become the best the Amazons had to offer the world, but she could only offer so much from this world of lies.

_‘War…hatred…secrets…lies…and honor – this is what I now embody? After I’ve spent my every waking breath fighting for love, compassion, and justice? I can’t possibly be this…this perverse embodiment conflict!’_

She let go of herself and clenched her fists angrily, feeling the frustration boil up within her. It filled her with such outrage that she could’ve taken it out on an entire army of warriors and still not be satisfied. It was the unmistakable rage of the God of War. Its power was intoxicating, but its purpose was revolting.

_‘I am so lost. I can’t even pray to the gods for guidance anymore! I’m supposed to have all the power I need to guide myself, but I don’t even know where to begin. How am I supposed to understand the whims of war, let alone direct it? How am I supposed to bear this burden and still fight for truth and justice? My sisters may have surrendered their honor through their secrets, but I won’t! I…I have to find the strength to be who I need…who I want to be.’_

It sounded so daunting. The proud Amazon continued fuming, ready to lash out at the first living being that dared cross her. So many cries of war beckoned, but her heart only cried for love and justice. It felt like an unwinnable conflict that was destined to break her spirit.

Then, in a sudden realization, Diana opened her eyes and looked at her reflection again. Her breathing steadied and her thoughts slowed. She no longer saw any terrible images in the background of her reflection. She only saw herself. She then felt a cold shiver course through her body, one that seemed to embody all this conflict. However, she now knew exactly how to confront it.

“You know who and what you need to be,” Diana told her reflection, “And you know exactly who can remind you in a way you won’t forget.”

* * *

**Metropolis – Clark Kent’s Apartment**

Diana couldn’t leave London fast enough. The moment she realized the necessary course of action, she moved with a speed and focus that only a warrior and an Amazon could match. She made the necessary preparations as quickly as her godly heritage would allow. Then she took off from her balcony and flew at speeds that Hermes himself envied.

She quickly arrived at her destination just after the sun had set local time. She didn’t bother making arrangements for her mortal identity, Diana Prince, to visit. She didn’t have the time or patience to go through such formalities. She came here for one purpose and she needed to just be Diana, the Amazon Princess turned God of War, for this moment.

After landing on the balcony, Diana entered a darkened apartment using a key that had been entrusted to her. As soon as she walked inside, she shut the door and closed the blinds behind her. Standing in the darkness, she felt those same overwhelming feelings from earlier creeping up on her. Those feelings that tore between the God of War and the warrior for justice kept getting stronger. She found herself pacing and breathing heavily. She needed to do this and she needed to do it soon. Her heart and her spirit could only endure so much.

_‘Where are you? Please…I’ve never needed you more than now. I never make myself this vulnerable…ever. But right now, you’re the only one left in this world of gods and men that I can trust.’_

She continued pacing alone in the dark, wrestling with her inner demons. Finally, she heard a familiar gust of wind right outside. Then, the front door to the apartment opened and the man she sought entered.

“Diana? I got your call. I came as soon as I could,” said a very worried Clark Kent. “What’s going on? Is something wrong?”

“Yes Kal. Something is _very_ wrong,” replied Diana, her voice reflecting the simmering turmoil within.

Diana stopped pacing, now staring at an inactive TV screen. It showed her reflection again and in it she saw the same conflicted woman before. Then, she heard Clark enter the living room where he turned on the light. What he saw both worried and surprised him.

“Diana…why were you standing here in the dark? And why are you wearing that dress?” he asked her.

“Because it’s the dress from our first date,” she answered. “Remember?”

“Of course I remember. That doesn’t explain why you’re wearing it or why you called me on our encrypted channel. Tell me. Or at least give me a hint so I can stop worrying.”

She felt him approach, his warm presence having an immediate impact. She then felt his powerful hand on his shoulders. For a man so strong, his touch still felt so soft. It had another powerful impact, one that made her legs tremble.

Diana kept gazing at her reflection and his in the darkened TV screen. Her decision to wear this simple black dress and the matching heels that came with it had been very deliberate. This was what she wore that fateful night she and Clark Kent went on their first date. It was the first night where she didn’t feel like a warrior with the weight of the world on her shoulders. She just felt like a normal woman, sharing a moment with a man who she was starting to fall in love with.

Seeing his reflection next to hers, the weight of that decision became more apparent. Clark was still wearing his work clothes, which were not unlike the attire he wore that night on their date. He had probably just come from the Daily Planet, no doubt trying to catch up on whatever project that his duties as Superman had delayed. When Diana looked at him, she saw both Clark Kent and Kal-El. They were one in the same, able to bear the burdens of both roles. And seeing him by her side like this reaffirmed that what began on that first date was essentially completed. She had fallen in love with him.

As her legs continued to tremble, Diana turned around to face him. She didn’t say anything at first. She just removed his glasses and embraced him. Clark didn’t ask for an explanation. He just embraced her back, conveying to her the love and comfort she so desperately needed. However, she came here to his apartment knowing she needed more than that.

“I’m sorry, Kal. I want to tell you everything I’m going through, but I don’t have the strength right now,” said Diana.

“You not having strength? Diana, come on. Now I’m even more worried,” said Clark with a hint of bemusement.

“And you know I wouldn’t come here just to worry you. I came here because there’s something I need from you – something important that nobody else can give me right now.”

“What is it?” he asked intently.

As she stood within his arms, Diana affectionately caressed his face. She then gazed into his eyes, which were still full of concern for her. Within that concern, she saw the love he had for her. It wasn’t mere love for a fellow warrior or love for a goddess. It was just honest, sincere love for a woman.

“Kiss me,” said Diana strongly.

Following this love and the growing feelings that had consumed her, she captured his lips in a sudden yet passionate kiss. It only surprised Clark for the slightest moment. Then, he eagerly kissed back, willingly giving her what she asked. It was fitting, given how sudden their first kiss had been. It helped convey the desperation of Diana’s current state and further reinforced just how much she needed this.

She let the passion escalate. As their lips and tongues twirled, she wrapped one arm around his neck and pressed her hand against his chest with the other. Clark’s grip on her instinctively shifted to her hips, allowing him to pull her in closer. She could now feel the powerful warmth of his body. It made her legs tremble even more. It then led her to end the kiss abruptly so she could make another bold request.

“Now make love to me,” Diana told him.

“I’m still tempted to ask more, but I’m more tempted to keep my mouth shut,” said Clark with a slight grin.

“I know you are. And I promise I’ll tell you everything. But right now, I need you to do this. I need you to make love to me as only you can.”

“If that’s what the woman I love needs, so be it.”

The way he said those words with such certainty and affection sealed it. Clark was going to make love to her as though the fate of the world depended on it. That was just the kind of man he was and that kind of dedication to her made her want him even more.

Convinced of her need, he set aside his worries and captured her lips again. Diana, her legs now refusing to carry her, jumped him where he stood. He instinctively caught her, his powerful hands grasping her by the butt as she threw her legs around his waist. As she kissed him with more passion, she allowed her pelvis to grind up against his to further communicate her desire. Clark got the message and eagerly carried her into his bedroom.

Their lips never parted as he slammed the door behind him with such strength that he caused cracks in the walls. He ignored the damage, focusing solely on kissing her with the same desperate intensity that she kissed him. As they approached the bed, Diana began unbuttoning his white dress shirt. Halfway towards their destination, she released her grip on him with her legs and returned to her feet so she could complete the process. Clark saved her the trouble, briefly releasing her from his embrace so he could rip it off in one quick motion.

The moment Diana got a clear view of his exposed upper body, her heart skipped a beat while other parts of her body went into overdrive. He embodied the perfect male physique, his every muscle chiseled to the utmost perfection. Even a lifetime spent amongst warrior woman who preached utter revulsion towards men, Diana couldn’t stop herself from admiring this man. It was a testament to both him and the passion she had for him.

“My dress…get it off,” she urged.

Without saying a word, Clark obliged her. He reached around and undid the clasp behind her dress. He then swiftly slid it down her body, tracing along her womanly curves. She slightly wiggled her hips to facilitate the process. Once it was down to her ankles, she kicked it off along with her shoes, leaving her only in a pair of black panties.

Now almost completely exposed, Clark had a chance to admire her body. But rather than admire with his gaze, he used his hands and lips. He captured her lips again while allowing his hands to roam her exposed flesh. His powerful touch triggered more intense reactions throughout her body. His touch soon found its way her breasts. And as soon as she felt his strong hands caress her fleshy orbs, she let out a deep moan of approval.

“Mmm…Kal,” she purred.

As Clark’s powerful hands smothered her naked flesh, Diana went to work on his pants. She quickly removed the belt and undid the zipper, effectively loosening them. As they fell to the floor, he continued guiding her towards his bed. They even stumbled a bit at times, but they never once slowed down. By the time they reached their destination, Clark’s pants were at his ankles along with his underwear.

“Mmm…Diana,” he said breathlessly. “Now I need you too.”

Showing this growing need, Clark picked her up in his arms again. Diana instinctively held onto his shoulders, trusting her lover to follow their needs. He then laid her down in the center of the bed before crawling up to join her, kicking his shoes and socks off in the process. Now fully nude, he hovered over her with his imposing form.

It was another sight that left Diana breathless for a moment. Seeing him in all his manly glory reminded her of the beauty of the male form that she had since come to appreciate. Between his perfectly shaped muscles and impressive male endowment, he had the beauty that rivaled any god. But Kal-El was no god. He was something greater than that. He was a man and a man who had captured her heart.

“Kal…such a wonderful man,” Diana said as she admired him. “Show me just how wonderful you can be.”

“Is that another need or is that a new challenge?” he asked with a manly grin.

“Would either one stop you?”

“Not for a nanosecond.”

Challenge or not, Clark rose to the occasion and let his manly form fall atop hers. He kissed her again, but this time with renewed intent. She had made her need for this feeling clear and being the wonderful man he was, he intended to deliver.

Now fully attuned to her needs, Clark trailed his lips down her face and neck, evoking a light gasp from Diana in the process. He kept trailing lower, trailing along the ample cleavage of her breasts. He then focused his efforts on her nipple, giving one a tender suckle while lightly squeezing the other. It evoked a much sharper gasp from Diana. She learned early on in their intimate moments that she enjoyed having her breasts teased like this. Clark learned this early as well and used it to his full advantage.

“Ooh Kal!” Diana moaned. “Your touching…making me…so hot.”

As he continued his skillful touching of her breasts, Diana’s felt a growing heat between her legs. Her arousal was so intense that her thighs began rubbing together. Clark felt it too and made sure he didn’t linger for too long.

After evoking a few more moans, he trailed his lips down even farther. Once he reached her naval, he grasped the sides of her panties and slid them down her thighs. Diana eagerly obliged, lifting her hips and shifting her legs so that he could get them off completely. Now fully exposed herself, she gave him a brief moment to admire her nude form. But he didn’t dare admire it for too long. She still needed his touch and he would not disappoint the woman he loved.

“Spread your legs,” said Clark. “Let me show you more.”

Diana didn’t hesitate for a moment, parting her thighs so that her legs now draped over his shoulders. Continuing his journey, Clark continued tailing his lips downward until he reached her waiting womanhood. With every bit of her flesh he kissed, the heat in her core intensified. The moment she felt his breath on her outer folds, this heat turned into unmitigated desire.

“Please Kal…show me,” Diana urged him.

Beckoned by her loving gasp, Clark immersed himself in her heat. This time he didn’t tease or tantalize. He just drove his face between her legs, gorging on her womanly flesh. He kissed and licked along her outer folds, evoking more arousal from her desire. He then drove his tongue into her folds, tasting the intimate heat within.

Diana felt her body shudder under the intensity of the sensations. Like every other muscle in his body, Clark’s tongue was remarkably strong. He could use it to stimulate her durable form in all the right ways. He once said jokingly that he could see all her most sensitive areas with his super vision, but his uncanny ability to stimulate those area was no joke.

“Ohhh Kal! Right there. Yes…right there!” she cried.

Shots of hot pleasure coursed up through her body. Diana found herself shifting her legs and curling her toes, the powerful sensations coursing through her body. She also began rubbing her breasts, embracing this arousal in all its grandeur.

It was intense and overwhelming. No warrior or god could hope to overcome it, making it all the more fitting. It made her feel vulnerable and mortal in the best possible way. Against an enemy, this was deadly. But with a man she loved and trusted with all her heart, it was ecstasy.

“Diana…you taste so good,” moaned Clark, his voice muffled by her flesh.

“Enjoy me, Kal! Please…don’t stop!” gasped Diana.

Her lover continued his indulgence, grasping her by the thighs and lifting her into the air slightly so he could get in deeper. Diana kept encouraging him, lightly gasping his birth name again and again. She learned early on in their relationship that this got an intense reaction from him. Nobody else called him by his birth name. It was one of those intimate details that made their relationship so special.

Between her cries and his gorging on her womanhood, Clark soon became immersed in the same overwhelming desire. Diana could sense how much he wanted her. She could even see the full arousal of his erect manhood. He sensed he longed to enter her, but being the polite and caring lover he was, he would deny himself that pleasure until she could share it. At this point, they had both willingly ventured into a state of overwhelming desire together. Now, they needed to fulfill it.

“Kal…I’m ready. Do it. I want you inside me!” said Diana intently.

Without saying a word, Clark gave her womanhood one last lick before setting her hips down on the bed again. He then crawled back on top of her, his imposing form now dominating her view. Her legs remained spread with her knees bent around his waist. His eyes now locked with hers, dazed with passion. Diana, still breathing heavily, caressed the side of his face and held on as his body navigated hers.

With both hands now firmly on her hips, Clark steadily guided his manhood towards her entrance. And as soon as she felt the tip brush up against her outer folds, he thrust his hips forward and drove his rigid length into the depths of her vagina.

Diana felt her entire body tense briefly at the sharp sensations of penetration. As Clark began steadily moving his hips, this tension quickly gave way to a much more powerful feeling. She felt her inner muscles stretch and conform to his manhood. It was a perfect melding of his flesh with hers, creating that special hot intimate feeling she had been so desperately seeking. Gazing up into his loving daze, Diana further embraced this feeling.

“Ooh Diana…so wet and tight,” moaned Clark.

“Yes…I feel you, Kal!” she exclaimed.

Intense desire had now given way to heated actions. Keeping a firm grip on her hips, Clark dug his knees and feet into the bed and began working his body against hers. The first few movements were slow and thorough. They then escalated rapidly, developing into a steady yet heated rhythm.

Diana helped escalate the intensity of that rhythm, eagerly lifting her hips in conjunction with each movement and tensing her legs each time he drove into her. She even tensed her inner muscles, adding to the tight, intimate feeling. Greater pleasure followed, flowing freely between her body and his. This pleasure fueled even more acts of passion. Clark hungrily kissed down her face and neck, burying himself in her warmth again. Diana closed her eyes and moaned, digging her nails into his neck as she immersed herself in his passion.

“Kal! Oh-ooh Kal! Just like that! Just…like that!” she exclaimed.

Clark responded only with heated grunts, letting his actions and his gestures speak for themselves. In the same way he proved his worth as Superman, he expressed his love for her. It was both appropriate and effective.

Together, their bodies moved and grinded in a heated mantra of flesh, every sinew entwined and every gesture full of passion. Their durable bodies that could endure the punishment from a battle against Darkseid mixed with the strength that could win that battle, evoking feelings and sensations that would’ve injured weaker beings. The bed, which Clark had reinforced the day after they first made love, rocked with every movement. His manly grunts and her womanly moans mixed to create a perfect symphony of passion. It inundated every one of Diana’s senses, overpowering all the tension and distress that had plagued her mere hours ago.

Diana closed her eyes and raked her nails down her lover’s back as he continued his heated movements, maintaining a perfect balance of lust and affection. It made for the kind of steady, prolonged lovemaking that they had come to cherish in their intimate moments. There was a time for playful lust and there was a time for intimate love. A moment like this required both. It was enough to make her feel mortal.

_‘We’re really doing it. We’re making love. I’m not a god, a demigod, or an immortal warrior. And he’s not the heroic Man of Steel who came here from another world. We’re just a man and a woman, expressing our love in its most basic form.’_

Everything became simplified, every sensations raw and pure. Time and perspective continued to lose meaning. The movement of their naked bodies was the only perspective they needed and that perspective shifted as the pleasure escalated.

Diana soon felt it growing, like a volcano under pressure. The smooth and steady slithering of his manhood within her womanly depths sent wave after wave of sensations through her body. These sensations added to the pleasure. It also drew her closer to the point of orgasm.

“Kal, I…I’m close! I’m…getting so close!” panted Diana amidst her blissful moans.

“Then let me guide you there,” he said in a deep voice.

Still as dedicated as ever, Clark stepped up his efforts, not carrying about his own pleasure and focusing on bringing his lover to the brink. He rose up and adjusted the position slightly, shifting his body so that he was on his knees. Her legs shifted accordingly, her knees now bent over his elbows. He now hovered over her, giving them both the perfect view of their passionate gazes.

Inspired by this view, Clark resumed his movements. This time, they were much more fervent. Diana felt her body rock and shake with greater ferocity, leading to more intense sensations. It sent her deeper into her passionate daze. Her body began acting on its own. She found herself grasping her bouncing breasts, rubbing them firmly through the fervent movements. She also curled her toes and arched her legs, her every faculty succumbing to her most basic of instincts.

The sensations kept building. Then the volcano within burst and, Diana felt it. In expressing her love for this man, she achieved the highest states of orgasmic bliss.

“I’m cuming, Kal! I’m cumming! I…ohhhhhh!”

Her cries of pleasure echoed over every other sound around her. It started with the inner muscles of her vagina contracting firmly around her lover’s manhood, followed by a surge of white hot pleasure that course up through her body and spread to every nerve. Her eyes closed and her heart raced as the blissful feeling washed over her like a warm wave. It was like standing atop a mountain after a hard-fought battle, having achieved the ultimate victory.

As Diana immersed herself in this ecstasy, she barely noticed Clark ceasing his movements. He remained inside her, keeping her securely within his grasp as he watched her indulge. She could feel him smiling at her, admiring the beauty of watching the woman he loves achieve orgasm within his grasp. At one point, he lovingly caressed the side of her face, guiding her through this moment of bliss. When the feeling finally passed, she opened her eyes and grasped his hand with both of hers. She then smiled back at him, her daze giving way to a new clarity.

“Kal…my love,” she said distantly.

“Feeling better, Diana?” said Clark with a humored grin.

“In ways I can’t possibly describe,” she answered, “But I can try.”

Diana showed her appreciation by pulling her lover into another intimate kiss, conveying to him the appreciation and love that he so rightly deserved. She needed him to make love to her and he did exactly that in a way only Superman could. It was a testament to the kind of man Kal-El truly was.

However, it was not lost upon her that he had not achieved his own dose of ecstasy. It didn’t bother him. In the same way he got fulfillment out of helping people, Clark took a special satisfaction in watching her climax. Diana understood this. She also understood it was insufficient. A man who made love to his woman with such dedication deserved more.

“It’s time, Kal,” said Diana upon ending the kiss.

“Time for what?” he asked.

“For me to return the favor,” she answered. “You gave me what I knew I needed. Now let me give you what I know you want.”

With strength befitting of Superman’s lover, Diana captured his lips again before grabbing his shoulders and rolling him over. Now, he lay on his back, his hands never leaving her hips. In the process, she rose up off him, withdrawing his manhood from her vagina. This allowed her to reposition her body in just the right way.

Following the same approach Clark had used with her, she hovered over him so that her naked body dominated his view. She smiled at he admired her beauty, allowing his hands to move up her curves. As he followed his desires, she reached behind and grasped his still-erect manhood. It was now dripping with her feminine fluids, throbbing hard within her grip. She sensed how much he wanted this and Diana had every intention of making it special.

She elevated her hips and adjusted her thighs so that her knees now rested at his sides. She then aligned her pelvis with his rigid length and carefully lowered herself onto it. She wasn’t as careful as he had been before. As soon as she felt the tip rub against her wet entrance again, Diana firmly slammed her hips down and drove his penis back into her waiting depths. She saw Clark react instantly to the feeling, his face contorting to the feeling.

“Mmm…Diana,” he said with a blissful moan.

“Shh…just relax and enjoy it,” said Diana lovingly. “Let me demonstrate my love for you.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Diana took his hands in hers and smiled. Even during their most intimate moments, he was still the polite and lovable farm boy. She made sure she rewarded his manners. As she began moving her hips, she guided his hands to her breasts. He instinctively squeezed them, sending another hot jolt of bliss through Diana’s body. It effectively initiated her own intimate rhythm, releasing in her a passionate burst of energy that sent pleasure flowing through her lover.

“Diana…ohhh Diana! So…so beautiful! So…so good!” Clark gasped.

Diana smiled at her lover’s moans of approval, using them as encouragement to move with greater fervor. She quickly established a rhythm that was much more intense than the one Clark had used with her. Her hips rocked and gyrated faster, the tight folds of her womanhood rapidly sliding up and down his manly length. With the strength of a warrior, she slammed her pelvis down against his, their naked flesh clashing in a mesh of passion. It was fervent, but never rough. It was a perfect manifestation of their unique lovemaking style.

As Diana rode her lover towards his well-deserved ecstasy, she released his hands and allowed them to freely roam her moving body. His touching became more chaotic as his hands roamed wildly around over her womanly form. It was one of those rare moments where Clark just let himself go. She was among the few who could inspire this kind of free-spirited outburst and she took pride in her ability to do so.

“That’s right, Kal. Touch me…embrace me…love me,” Diana urged him.

Clark took her advice. As she kept riding him, he shot up partially so that he was in a sitting position. This allowed him to wrap his powerful arms around her, immersing more of his flesh with hers. He smothered her neck and cleavage with his lips, tasting and gorging on her in an outburst of passion. Diana lovingly embraced him back while maintaining the heated rhythm.

She adjusted her body as needed, shifting her legs so that they were arched over his waist. Now with her feet on the bed, Diana had just the right leverage to step up the intensity of their lovemaking. She moved and gyrated her hips with greater fervor, the heavy grinding of their flesh generating more and more heat. This pushed Clark closer to his own climax. Just as he had done with her, Diana made his pleasure her central focus.

She let the feeling build up, allowing Clark to indulge in this passionate outburst for as long as he could. His hands kept roaming her naked flesh, his lips trailing all over her face and neck. As the sensations escalated, his grunts intensified. Just with her, a volcano of feelings was building up within, ready to burst the moment the pressure became too great. He didn’t just want that release anymore. He needed it and Diana was ready to guide him through.

“I…I’m getting…close. So…so close!” said Clark through increasingly labored grunts.

“Don’t hold back this time, Kal. I want you to feel this,” said Diana intently.

Now firmly grasping his shoulders, Diana slammed her hips down against his pelvis even harder, driving his manhood into her vagina with greater force. Clark’s hands shifted down to her butt, using his immense strength to supplement her fervor with his own. He gripped her flesh with a strength that could warp steel. The chaotic passion from earlier now became focused as the feeling drew closer.

As their bodies moved together in a perfect balance of passion, Diana watched his face tense and shift. The sensations were overwhelming him. For a man not easily overwhelmed, it was a testament to the intensity of the feeling. At one point she caressed his face with her hand, feeling his longing for this blissful release. She made her he got it, steadying her hips and delivering a few more thorough motions. The instant he crossed that special threshold, Diana saw his expression shift again. At that moment, she felt this man the world called Superman tremble in her arms. In a moment that froze the Man of Steel in place, he achieved orgasm.

“Ohhh Diana!” he cried out.

His hold on her tightened with a force that would’ve shattered the bones of a lesser woman. The bulging muscles of his upper body tensed as an onslaught of pleasure shot up from his core. Diana steadied her body and watched with loving affection as her lover became awash in pleasure.

She felt his rigid penis throbbing within the tight confine of her vagina, acting in accord with this pleasure. She could also feel thick streams of his manly fluids shoot up into her womanhood, his juices now mixing with hers. With this release came an ecstasy that washed over her lover, covering him in a blissful aura. It was a beautiful sight and one that satisfied her beyond her own needs.

Diana kept smiling and caressing his face, sharing with him this intimate feeling of euphoria. It was a feeling so strong that it left Superman truly vulnerable. However, he had shown on many occasions that he didn’t mind making himself vulnerable around her. He trusted her and her love for him.

“You’re…an amazing woman, Diana,” said Clark in his blissful daze.

“Don’t you mean wonderful?” she teased.

“That too,” he said.

He smiled and laughed with her before capturing her lips again in a tender kiss. He continued to embrace her, savoring every second of his climax. Diana savored it with him, embracing him back and absorbing all the warm feelings that came with it.

This outburst of passion settled into a simple moment of affection between lovers. The outburst also left their bodies momentarily drained. As they caught their breath, Diana finally rose up off his manhood, allowing some of the excess fluids to spill out. She remained in Clark’s arms as he lay back down on the bed in a new state of contentment. Diana took his hand in hers again and curled up next to him so that her head rested atop chest.

For a moment, they just laid together in a blissful silence. She could hear his heart beating. She could feel the warmth still radiating from his flesh, surrounding her in his love. Within this warmth, she felt the tension and anxiety from so many burdens melt away. She was still Wonder Woman. She was still the newly ordained God of War and the daughter of Hippolyta and Zeus. But in this man’s arms, she was just Diana.

“Thank you, Kal. I really, _really_ needed that,” she told him.

“You’re the woman I love, Diana. This is what a man does for the woman he loves,” said Clark. “Granted, it doesn’t always involve a heavy dose of spontaneous lovemaking, but I’ll do what I have to.”

“I know you will. You may be a Superman, but you’re still a man – a wonderful, dedicated man. And that’s exactly why I needed this.”

Diana curled up a little closer and looked up at her lover with a tender gaze. Now resting her chin on his chest, she affectionately caressed his face again. In him, she saw so much honesty and sincerity. For a man whose power rivaled the gods, it sent a powerful message. It also evoked in her a feeling that gave her some much-needed perspective.

“I’ve been fighting some difficult battles lately – personal battles that have left me _shaken_ ,” said Diana distantly.

“You don’t get shaken easily. Want to talk about it?” he asked.

“After what we just did? I’d rather not kill the mood,” she replied. “Don’t worry. I intend to tell you everything. But before I can even talk about it, I needed a reminder.”

“A reminder? Of what?”

“That I’m still a flawed, vulnerable human,” answered Diana. “Take away the warrior. Take away the power. Take away the hero that many worship like modern gods. I’m still a woman – one who understand what it means to connect with another…to love and feel loved.”

Following this understanding, Diana shifted her body again so that she now lay right on top of him. The warm feeling of their naked flesh meshing together once more helped strengthen that understanding. Clark embraced it with her, keeping his powerful arms wrapped around her while she continued caressing his face. There was so much love between them to both cherish and convey. It was a feeling that transcended both warriors and gods.

“You’re a god among men, if only in principle. But that doesn’t stop you from connecting with others,” Diana continued. “It didn’t stop you from loving me either.”

“Of course it didn’t,” said Clark. “I may not be human, but I’m still a man…a man lucky enough to connect with a truly wonderful woman.”

“And that’s part of what makes you such a wonderful man,” she told him. “No matter what power you wield or what burdens you bear, you still see yourself as a man. Sometimes it’s easy to lose track of that. Sometimes we need to remind ourselves that when the battle ends and the dust settles…we’re still Diana and Kal-El.”

“Well in that respect, this is one hell of a reminder.”

“That it is.”

Diana smiled again and pulled her lover into another passionate kiss, effectively completing the feeling she so desperately sought. There were still many burdens to bear and conflicts to face. She was still the newly ordained God of War. She was still the daughter of Queen Hippolyta and Zeus. But in this man’s arms, she was just Diana – a woman capable of sharing her love in all the right ways. That was all the strength she needed.

As they kissed, Clark’s hands began to roam her naked body once more. Diana also found herself touching and tantalizing her lover, communicating her love for him while embracing the love he shared with her. It reignited the desire that had fueled their earlier passion. Even though they still saw themselves as a woman and a man in love, they were still beings of great power. And that power made their capacity for passion much greater.

“I love you,” said Diana.

“I love you too,” said Clark.

“Are you ready for another _reminder_?” she asked seductively.

“Do you still need one?”

“Need? No. Want…well, we’re only human, aren’t we?”

The two lovers shared a playful laugh before embracing again and succumbing to their desires. Burning need gave way to playful affection. Internal struggles gave way to honest sincerity. Now, Diana and Clark were just a couple in love, enjoying the full expression of that love. It didn’t matter whether they were an alien from another world or the newly ordained God of War. In a world of so much conflict where they felt so alone, the strength of that love helped them find true peace.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
